


I Got A Spark in Me

by the_space_princess



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_space_princess/pseuds/the_space_princess
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr under lukesorangebeanie! OG Note: Why, hello! It’s my 1,000th post on this blog! I wanted to write a ficlet for it, and my brain said FINALLY FREE RIGHTS, so here ya go! Have some Luke thoughts during the Finally Free performance! I hope you enjoy
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	I Got A Spark in Me

“Yeah, man, my handwriting sucks,” he said, letting out a small sigh, staring up towards the stage. He had apparently really messed up when he’d stuck their name on the list for tonight. Being called ‘Julie and Phat Ones’ was… certainly something. Was ‘phat’ even a word?! He couldn’t ask, because Julie was walking up onto the stage, and he watched her sit behind the piano that was set up to one side.

“Hi! It’s actually Julie and the Phantoms,” she told the crowd, though there wasn’t much response to that. “Okay!” With that, she put her hands up onto the keys and began to play.

He watched her as she sang the opening verse, waiting for that tug that she created, the one that brought them up onto stage at just the right time… And then there it was. Poofing onto the stage with his guitar, hearing Reggie and Alex play with him, and seeing Julie come around the keyboard… It was the best feeling in the world. And he knew that as soon as they had appeared, the attention of everyone in the place was on them. They made it through the chorus, and he turned to walk back to where Alex was set up with his drums, jumping up onto the platform to rock there for a bit. He grinned at his friend, strumming and playing as Julie sang at the front of the stage. Right on cue, he jumped down off the platform and toward his mic, joining in with Julie, harmonizing as their gazes met. He stared at her as they sang, seeing her grin at him, her nose scrunching up a bit. He felt his heart - his technically undead but still there heart - beat a bit faster.

They rocked out on the chorus again, with Alex and Reggie adding in some background vocals, and he knew… he knew they were killing it. And it felt so amazing. Reggie hopped over and shared his mic for some of the chorus, which they had fun with, but once it ended, he saw Julie turn toward him.

“I got a spark in me…” she sang, and he moved to lean into her mic and echo her.

“I got a spark in me…” Their eyes were locked together, and he saw her grin at him again.

“And you’re a part of me…” was the next line she sang, and he felt something as he sang back.

“And you’re a part of me…” His eyes moved over her face, and he had a moment of thinking of just… how talented she was. How cute and funny…

“Now ‘til eternity!” she sang, and he felt his (technically non-existent) heart skip a beat.

“Now ‘til eternity!” he echoed, moving back a bit as he strummed on his guitar, still looking at her as she continued to sing through the next line. Then he moved back to his own mic to do a repeat of the chorus, before he went to kneel by one end of the stage to rock with some of the audience members there.

As they finished the song, and he backed away from his mic toward Alex’s platform, he couldn’t stop staring at Julie, especially as she hit the last high note of the song. He let out a small little laugh, unable to help himself before they took a bow. He felt the moment that himself and the boys disappeared off stage, and he rolled his shoulders as he looked up at Julie, seeing her smile and say their band name before she jumped off stage to join them…


End file.
